A Break
by spiritypowers
Summary: Opal thinks about where her relationship with Bolin is after their encounter in Yi. / Book 4, takes place after the first episode. Bopal and Kainora mention.


**A/N: This...really isn't as up there in quality as most of my other oneshots. I've been low on inspiration ever since a break up (the nature of the relationship is a little uncommon so it's hard to explain so we'll just call it a relationship in general) and basically the guy was like the Bolin to my Opal. Still kinda is, I'm just unable to really do relationships right now, so...for now we're really just friends. He's been supportive and other friends have been supportive but breaking up with someone you love is hard even if it's the wisest thing to do. And so I wrote a thing. I hope you guys like this anyway, and I'm really sorry for dumping personal crap on you, ahaha. We'll be back to your regularly scheduled fluff soon, I hope.**

* * *

She couldn't get his face out of her head. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get that last bright smile off her mind, or his elated flush, or the way his bright demeanor (the one she'd fallen in love with, she thought bitterly) seemed to fade ever so slightly out of her periphery as she turned away.

Why she hadn't even tried to talk to him after that, she wasn't sure. She was angry, of course. Who wouldn't be? She'd tried to be patient and understanding when he started working for _that woman_ , but then to turn his back on that town, to go along with Kuvira's policies when they were so clearly underhanded… But he was only trying to help people, wasn't he? Bolin had always been that way. He loved helping people, and he'd found a way to do that when he'd joined Kuvira. Sure, he didn't know how terrible his boss's policies were, even if he should have…

Opal supposed she was disappointed. Or sad. Or confused. Or hurt that he was working with the very same woman that had betrayed her family, and that he couldn't just take her word that Kuvira was _bad news_ , or just…scared that they really were growing apart.

"Hey, Opal?"

Kai's voice broke through the silence. Even Lefty had been relatively quiet throughout the ride, and there wasn't a bird in sight. The only sound before was the crisp wind battering at their hair and faces. They were already several miles out of Yi, on their way to the nearest radio station to check in with Tenzin.

"Yes?" She turned towards Kai, who was turned just slightly to her from his place behind the reins.

"Are you okay?" He tilted his head at her in concern, and Opal almost wanted to cry.

"Yeah," she said far too quickly. Kai frowned at her.

"Did you and Bolin…"

"We didn't break up," Opal said, trying to alleviate some of Kai's worries. "Although… I don't know if I can really say we're still 'together' the way we were before. I don't really know what we are right now."

"Have you tried talking to him? I mean, I know it's hard, and letters aren't enough – even with Jinora's spirit projection, long distance is never easy –"

"I don't know if I want to talk to him right now," Opal said softly. "I wish I could just say I'm angry at him at leave it at that, but…it's just messy. Relationships are messy, and people are messy, and caring so much about someone that upsets you so much is…messy." She sighed dejectedly. "I guess we're on a break for now. I don't know if it'll get better. I…I hope it does. But – "

"But you can't just let this one go," Kai finished, giving her a sad smile. "I can't say I completely understand, but I'll support you no matter what, and so will he. He really cares about you, Opal."

A lump rose to Opal's throat so quickly she almost couldn't speak. "I-I know. Thanks, Kai."

"Anytime," Kai said with an earnest nod. "I'm just sorry things are hard between you two right now."

Opal wiped at the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes and managed a smile. "Everything will be fine. We'll be fine, no matter…no matter how our relationship turns out. Sometimes people just need time to figure themselves out. It'll be fine." She was almost relieved to see the small radio station growing closer. "We're almost there. Looking forward to in-person time with Jinora again?"

She was grateful when Kai picked up on the subject change, nodding excitedly as he rattled off all the things he had planned through letters, radio conversations, and spiritual projection talks with his girlfriend (how two teenagers were able to deal with their relationship so much better than two adults, Opal wasn't sure, but she figured that not everyone could have a "connection" like theirs), and gladly allowed him the first 15 minutes on the radio when they'd landed. He was the one with a relationship that was still intact, after all.

It was as good of an opportunity as any to find a secluded corner for herself, someplace to let the tears fall freely. She wasn't sure who she was angrier at: Bolin for being so dense, or herself for missing him so much.

Some connections just weren't as easy to maintain.


End file.
